


Long Distance

by Geist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, Breasts, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Group Hugs, Group Kissing, Group Sex, Horniness, Hugs, Jealousy, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Cuckolding, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Open Relationships, Orgasm, Pubic Hair, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Webcams, ass grabbing, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Takeru's away, Hikari must play. He's fine with that, just so long as he gets to watch. And a couple of friends of theirs are just the right people to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

Bing! Connected! There was a slight fuzz of blocky artifacting as the connection stabilised, then Hikari saw the non-descript interior of a Kyoto apartment and, much more importantly, the handsome face of her beloved boyfriend. 

"Heeey you!" She waved at her camera, and Takeru waved back with a smile. 

"Hey yourself."

"So, how's the first day gone, Mr. Fancy Internship?"

"Good! There's lots to learn, but the people are nice. My team met up with me and took me drinking when I got here. No - " he said, seeing her frown " - I didn't get wasted. Promise."

"Well, alright. And are you eating okay? Getting enough sleep?" 

He rolled his eyes. "You sound like my mom. 'Did you dress warm? Kyoto can be cold you know'."

"Someone's got to look after you. I like your tie, by the way." She poked at it on her laptop screen. "You look like a proper salaryman."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Guess I forgot to take it off." He unwrapped it from around his neck, and undid the top off his shirt for good measure. 

"Mmm," purred Hikari. "The off-duty salaryman. I like it."

"Heh. So anyway, how are you?" 

"Oh, you know. Same as usual. Missing you, though."

He nodded. "I miss you too."

"I really miss you," she said, and even through the webcam's low-fi sound channel, Takeru picked up her emphasis on 'really'. Her voice lowered an octave. "I miss the things we do."

"Ah. I definitely miss those. Guess we'll have to make do with those pictures we took."

"I've got my toys, I suppose, but you know how I get."

"Hmm." Takeru looked up and away for a moment, then back at the camera. "If you got really desperate, there's always Daisuke."

Hikari spluttered. "D-D-Daisuke!?" 

"Why not? He always had the hots for you. He'd definitely be up for it." 

"But you... we... us."

"You said we should try different things. Let's make this one."

Hikari was quiet for a while. Then: "If I went for it - if - what would you want to do?"

"Glad you asked. I want to watch."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. That's my condition. If you talk Daisuke into it, you have to talk him into being on camera, too."

"I'll think about it." She raised a hand to her mouth and giggled. "God, I already am thinking about it."

"I had a feeling you would," said Takeru with a grin. 

They chatted a while longer, and said goodnight with air kisses. Takeru put outstretched fingers up to his camera, and she pressed her fingertips to his on-screen ones. 

"Love you," he said. 

"Love you too," she replied, and closed the connection.

The next day passed as it usually did. Hikari awoke, showered, ate breakfast. She had cram school in the morning, and in the afternoon she revised for her entrance exams. She had dinner and spent the evening talking with Takeru. He very carefully did not ask whether she'd thought about his proposal. 

But she had. And she thought about it laying in bed that night. She thought about it very carefully. Eventually, when sleep eluded her, she thought about it with her panties around her knees, her hand and then a vibrator between her legs, rolling from side to side and moaning softly while she wished that those inferior substitutes were a real, warm, solid cock. Whether Takeru's or Daisuke's, the distinction mattered less than it had before. 

The next day passed slowly and frustratingly. Hikari awoke wet, from a sleep disturbed with erotic dreams, masturbated in the shower, ate breakfast while she imagined naked men feeding her. She had cram school in the morning, where the tutor's words passed straight through her ears without interacting with her brain at all, and in the afternoon she revised for her entrance exams, ending up with a mark several points lower than her usual average on the practice paper. She had dinner and spent the evening talking with Takeru. He very carefully did not ask whether she'd thought about his proposal. She wished he had. She wished he'd said a whole lot more, a whole lot filthier. Something she could really have sunk the fangs of her imagination into when she went to bed that night. 

The next morning she didn't have cram school. She called Daisuke instead. His face popped up on her laptop almost the instant she hit the call button. 

"Hikari! Hey, good to see you."

"Hi Daisuke. Good to see you too."

"So uh, what's up?"

And she told him. By the end, he sat there with a rather stunned expression. 

"Wow," he said. "You couldn't have told me this before I got a girlfriend?" 

Hikari's heart sank. She'd gotten herself worked up over nothing. 

"Anyway, I thought you and Takeru were...?" 

"We are, but he's okay with it. Actually it was his idea." 

"Huh. So this was an actual booty call. That's pretty sweet. Sorry I can't help you out. Really sorry, believe me."

There was the sound of a door opening and closing in the background, then a woman's voice called out "I'm back! Found that tamarind paste you like, god knows why."

"Hi babe. Come see who I'm talking to."

There were footsteps, then a bespectacled brunette appeared over Daisuke's shoulder. Hikari scrutinised her face. "Hey! Momoe, right? Yolei's sister?"

"Mmhmm." 

"Hikari was hitting me up for a booty call," said Daisuke with a sly grin. 

"I was not!" Hikari turned an instant red, waving her hands at the camera. "Okay, I was, but I wasn't trying to steal him, I promise!"

“A booty call?” Momoe asked.

“A booty call,” Daisuke confirmed.

“Can we please stop calling it a booty call,” said Hikari. “Look, sorry I bothered you, Daisuke, Momoe. I’ll talk to you both another time.”

She reached for the disconnect button, but Momoe interrupted her. “No, no, wait. This could work. Hikari, how would you like a threesome?”

Hikari was shocked. She’d never have expected Momoe, of all people, to make that suggestion. “I...yeah. Yeah, that might be fun! But -”

“Great! When do you want to come round?”

“Hang on, there’s a condition.”

“Anything,” Daisuke said, with the smirk of a cat in a dairy. Momoe elbowed him.

“Takeru wants to watch. Over webcam.”

“Takeru?” Momoe raised an eyebrow. “Your boyfriend?”

“Yep.”

“Well, that shouldn’t be a problem, if he’s fine with it.”

“He came up with it,” Daisuke told her.

“Alright then. A threesome, and some voyeurism on top of that. Is tomorrow evening okay, Hikari?”

“Um, yes. I think so.”

“We’ll see you then.”

After she’d said her goodbyes, Hikari leaned back in her chair, trembling slightly. Momoe had certainly taken control of that conversation. She’d always seemed so...sensible, too. Not the sort to indulge in the kind of kinky stuff Takeru and she herself liked. Still, it’d be quite the show. Takeru would be at work by now. She fired off a quick email to him, letting him know the details, and the promise of a chat in the evening.

A day and change later, Hikari stood at the door to Daisuke and Momoe’s house, her hand hovering nervously over the woodwork. Gathering her determination, she knocked. The door opened a few seconds later, spilling light out into the street, and Daisuke gave her an exuberant greeting, smiling from ear to ear.

“Hikari! Come in, come in. We’re all ready.”

“Hi Daisuke,” said Hikari, stepping in and taking off her shoes. “Hi, Momoe,” she said, seeing her in the kitchen down the hallway.

“Hello, Hikari,” Momoe said, as the left the hall and entered the kitchen. “Welcome. Can I get you something? A drink?”

“Water would be nice, thanks.” Momoe nodded and produced a brimming glass of ice water. It was even garnished with a slice of lemon. Hikari drank deeply, and while she did, Daisuke slipped behind Momoe and kissed her cheek, sliding his hand down her side to rest on her hip.

“I wanna get started,” he said, low and seductive.

“Shush.” Momoe patted his arm. “You don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into with this one,” she said to Hikari.

“I don’t mind at all,” said Hikari. “In fact…” she held up her empty glass “...I’m ready to get going too.”

“Alright!” Daisuke crowed. “C’mon, lemme show you the bedroom.”

The bedroom was an impressive sight. The bed itself was decked out in white sheets and a thick, fluffy blanket, with a nest of sumptuous pillows stacked up against the headboard. What was really spectacular, though, was the way the room had been lit; it was almost entirely dark except for a pool of light that covered the bed and a small space around it. A circle of lights of all shapes and sizes - mostly those able to be angled in a given direction - clustered around it, giving the place a very theatrical look. An appearance not diminished by the vast mirror that hung on one wall, which perfectly reflected the bed and, surely, its soon-to-be naked soon-to-be occupants. Nor, for that matter, did the very sleek webcam standing on an end table at the bed’s end, hooked up to an active laptop with Hikari and Takeru’s favoured chat program already open. She wasn’t much of an expert on cameras, but it looked ready to squirt squillions of pixels across the web, straight into her boyfriend’s own screen.

“We raided the entire house for lamps,” Momoe explained, stepping into the bedroom behind Daisuke and Hikari and shutting the door. “But I think it looks pretty good. Your boyfriend should be able to see everything we do.”

“And get totally jealous, too,” Daisuke added.

“You be quiet,” she said, and gave him another dig in the ribs.

Hikari giggled. “He will, though. That’s kinda what makes it fun. Speaking of which…”

“Wanna log in?” Daisuke said. “It’s all ready for you.”

Hikari crouched by the laptop and signed in, making sure she was hidden from the rest of her friends. She didn’t need the thing bleeping with new messages all through the evening. She clicked on Takeru’s icon, brought up his window and sent the request for a video call.

Takeru accepted within seconds. His image popped up, and he called out:

“Hi! Wow, great resolution. Are you round…?”

Hikari enlarged the window, filling the screen, and a couple of clicks on Takeru’s end suggested he did the same. “Hi, sweetie,” she said. “I’m there.”

“And Daisuke? Momoe?”

“Oi, Takaishi!” Daisuke said, leaning in and pressing his face up against the camera. Takeru laughed.

“Hi to you too, Daisuke,” he said.

Momoe grabbed her boyfriend by the collar and pulled him back. “Hello, Takeru. Do you remember me?”

“I remember,” Takeru said. “It’s good to see you again.” The others didn’t notice, but Hikari couldn’t miss the slight blush on his face. She guessed the notion that he’d be seeing this pretty, elegant woman naked had suddenly hit home for him.”

“Okay, now we’re all here,” Daisuke said, and pointed at Hikari and Momoe, “how about you two get over and grab a piece of this?”

Momoe sashayed over and embraced him, clasping her hands to his butt, while Hikari said “Be there in a minute.” She turned back to the laptop. “You’re sure you want me to go through with this?”

Takeru smiled. “It’s fine. Go have fun. I love you.”

“I know,” Hikari said, and stood.

“C’mere, Hikari,” Daisuke said, “group kiss! Takeru, watch closely, see how it’s done.”

“I wouldn’t want to miss the master at work,” Takeru said with a grin.

Momoe swung aside and made space for Hikari, inviting her into the warm press of their bodies. Hikari jumped slightly, surprised by the fact that Momoe’s hand found her arse first, slipping into the back pocket of her jeans, while Daisuke’s soon joined it. Unsure of what the protocol was, but wanting to show willing, Hikari grasped her partners by the waist. They were taller than her, and she had to lever herself up on tiptoes to come face to face with them. They pulled in closer, closer, ever-

“Ow! Babe, your glasses!”

“Sorry!” Momoe pulled off the offending spectacles and chucked them onto the bed. Her eyes were soft and gentle, in sharp contrast to the cheeky glitter in Daisuke’s. They squeezed back in, cheek to cheek, and with much jockeying for position and careful maneuvering, they managed to get their lips pressed together, or at least the edges. They opened their mouths, stuck out their tongues and tried for a three-way kiss. It was awkward. It was messy.

It was wonderful.

Their tongues darted into each others’ mouths, Daisuke into his girls, the girls into his both at once, Hikari’s twirling around his and Momoe’s in one glorious tangle. Outside, they slipped and slithered all over, their mingled spit dripping down between them and rolling over their chins. Hikari could feel Momoe’s hand twitching in her pocket, while Daisuke’s was stroking her thigh and, she ascertained after a quick peek, beneath Momoe’s skirt, inching his way up the inside of her legs. She dropped her own hand to his behind and, in the spirit of the thing, to Momoe’s. She was rather amazed at how excited groping Momoe got her. His bottom was everything she liked: hard and muscular, but Momoe’s softer rump was something special. Responding to Hikari’s explorations, Momoe goosed her, and she yipped, momentarily disrupting their triumvirate.

They split, and went for more traditional two-person clinches after that. Daisuke swept up Momoe, tipping her back, and frenched her with a passion and panache that Hikari wouldn’t have expected of him. Momoe threw her arms around his neck, her hair hanging down, swaying under the movements of her head. He took hold of Hikari next, and, she noticed, turned so that they were side on to the camera, as though to inspire Takeru to even greater envy. Hikari was happy to help with that, and lifted her leg, curling it round Daisuke’s as she leaned into him. She reached between them and dragged her hand down his stomach, onto his crotch, and the bulge she found there felt every bit as impressive as the rumours suggested.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this,” she whispered.

“It’s all yours,” he said. “Well, and Momoe’s.”

Momoe had been waiting patiently, and when Daisuke and Hikari parted, she embraced her and took her payment for the use of her boyfriend. Hikari’s eyes widened as a limber female tongue wriggled its way into her mouth. Kissing Momoe was unlike any kiss she’d ever indulged in. Her lips were soft and smooth, strawberry-sweet with the same kind of lipgloss Hikari herself favoured. When they finished, Momoe smiled, patted her cheek and said:

“You’re cute. I’m glad you decided to join us.”

“So am I,” Hikari replied.

“Hey girls,” Daisuke said, “Get a load of this!”

They turned, to see him naked from the waist up, whirling his shirt around his head. He flung it off into a corner of the room, and Hikari took the chance to ogle his bare chest. He was seriously athletic, bulkier and way more muscular than Takeru’s trim runner’s frame. When he flexed, his biceps moved as though they were oiled. A treasure trail that was more of a war trail ran in a dark, bushy line down from his belly button.

“Impressive, isn’t he?” Momoe deadpanned. Privately, Hikari thought that yes, he really was, and she could sense the pride behind Momoe’s barb. “I suppose he’s right, though. Time to move this along.” She reached for the top button of her blouse, fiddled with it, and flicked it open.

Daisuke came up behind Hikari and pressed his lips to her neck, while he tweaked them hem of her tshirt. He pulled it up, exposing her stomach, her chest, her bra. She could feel his skin against hers: warm, slightly sweaty. Lifting her arms, she was plunged into brief darkness, then her collar popped off over her head.

Momoe had been quick; her skirt was gone along with her top and she stood there in nothing but her underwear. She reached around Hikari and deftly popped open her bra, pulled down the cups and dropped it to join the shirt at Hikari’s feet. Hikari instinctively crossed her arms over her breasts, but Momoe took hold of them and gently moved them to her sides.

“Don’t be shy,” she said, and turned around, offering her back to Hikari. “Do me.” Hikari reached out, and after some nervous fumbling, unclipped Momoe’s bra. When she turned around, Hikari saw she had pert brown nipples atop her breasts, which, Hikari was privately pleased to see, were smaller than her own.

Hikari took care of her jeans, and the three of them stood around in their underpants. Gazing over at the laptop, she saw that Takeru had stripped, too. More than that, he’d rolled back his chair, and unlike them, he was entirely naked. Hikari flushed, her heart beat faster. His cock stirred to life, provoked as he devoured the delicious scene set before him.

Momoe had noticed too, and gave the screen an appraising, and ultimately approving glance. She looked back to her companions. “On three?” she said, and they nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.

“One,” she counted, and each of them grabbed the sides of their respective undergarments.

“Two.” They bent over, like runners in a starting crouch.

“Three!” In unison, they whisked down their panties and boxers, revealing themselves at precisely the same time. Straightening up, their eyes naturally roamed towards the uncovered parts. Hikari couldn’t suppress a gasp when she saw Daisuke’s dick, which stood straight up: long, thick and shot through with the ridges of dark purple veins. His balls hung heavy below, each almost the size of her fist, and a brief reverie took her as she imagined them slapping against her. A pelt of lush pubic hair covered them and ringed the base of his penis, as well.

She stole a look at Momoe’s nethers. Her new friend’s pussy lips were dark and pouty, and they and her bush glistened with dewy droplets. Hikari grasped her own privates, confirming that she was exactly the same way.

“Let me show you something,” Momoe said to Hikari.

“I’ve already seen quite a lot,” said Hikari, faintly.

“Trust me,” Daisuke said, and flashed her that devil-may-care-grin, “you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

He threw himself onto the bed, and lay back with his hands behind his head, his formidable prick pointing up at his navel. Momoe climbed on after, and crouched over him on all fours, dipping down to kiss him while he played with her hanging breasts. By a series of pecks, she made her way down his body: collarbone first, his nipples, his stomach. She lavished a long, slow smooch on the base of his penis, at the point where it softened and became his scrotum, dabbing at it with the tip of her tongue. Daisuke groaned and arched his back, and Hikari settled herself on the bed, legs curled under herself to watch what happened next.

Momoe wrapped her hand around Daisuke’s shaft, pulling it upright, and licked up towards the tip, where she lapped at a trickle of pre flowing from his slit. She opened her mouth, her tongue bright red between the whites of her teeth. With all the flair of a sword swallower, she descended, engulfing the entirety of his cock in one smooth gulp. Hikari almost couldn’t follow what happened; first her lips went around its bulging head, then there was a brief hitch when she’d gotten a couple of inches in, and finally she glutched down the rest without a single cough or gag. Momoe tossed her head back up, keeping her lips tightly sealed to her prize, leaving a flawless, shining coat of saliva.

“Wow, Momoe!” Hikari said, as Momoe went down for another go, slightly more shallowly this time. “I wish I could do it that quickly.”

“I’m not complaining,” said the laptop. Hikari glanced at it, and saw that Takeru was leaning back in his chair, slowly running his hand up and down his cock. She realised that he had a perfect view of Momoe’s rear, and wondered what exactly occupied his thoughts.

Momoe rolled on to her side and patted the space between Daisuke’s legs. “Get in here,” she said. “He can’t handle both of us.”

“Watch me,” Daisuke said.

Hikari mimicked Momoe, resting on her elbow, the pillar of Daisuke’s cock separating them. She put a hand on it, just above Momoe’s, and wriggled in closer until her nose was almost touching it. Sticking out her tongue, she took a lick. And another. And then she was on it like someone starving: nuzzling, sucking, slurping, utterly transported by that male scent and taste she’d missed so much. On the other side, Momoe licked less frenziedly, but no less enthusiastically. Their tongues touched, and Hikari could feel her breath on her face. Even though they’d kissed, the addition of a dick made it seem odd to her.

If that was odd, then what happened next was even stranger. Hikari felt slim, delicate fingers between her legs. She started, clenched her thighs and looked down. Momoe’s arm snaked between them, and she was rubbing at Hikari’s mound, tracing the petaline edges of her lips. It felt...not at all unpleasant. Hikari shifted her position, letting Momoe explore more easily. Tentatively, she reached out for Momoe’s crotch, and wormed her hand into the warm, welcoming crevasse she found there.

“Ohh! Yes, that’s nice, Hikari. Please keep doing that.”

They turned their attention back to Daisuke’s dick, and Momoe inched her fingers further into Hikari’s pussy, curling and uncurling them. Hikari did the same, and soon hers were buried in Momoe’s vagina, constricted by tight, sweltering walls, doing unto Momoe as Momoe did unto her, while they both did unto the moaning Daisuke. One of them would suck his glans while the other would tongue his balls, or they’d make the effort to get their lips to meet around it, or both tormented him with feathery licks to the most sensitive spots they could find.

All the while, they worked at each others’ pussies, their slurps getting wilder and sloppier as the pleasure in their loins built and flowed. Hikari squeezed her eyes tight shut, and a small, shivery orgasm passed through her. Her inner muscles clamped down on Momoe’s fingers, and a few moments later, Momoe’s did the same to hers. She heard a gasp, and guessed Momoe had similarly reached her climax. She felt rather proud of that.

“Hey,” Daisuke said, a while after that. “Get up here, Momoe.” He was sweating, his cock twitching, smeared in spit and precum.

Momoe got to her knees. “I’m not sure you’ll last,” she said, straddling him and dragging his cock into position. It made contact with her cleft, and she sighed.

“I’ll last,” he assured her.

“You’d better. Hikari’s got you beat so far.” She twisted around to look at the girl in question and continued: “Are you and Takeru okay to entertain yourselves for a little while?”

“A long while,” Daisuke corrected.

“Sure.” Hikari nodded.

Momoe smiled and turned back to Daisuke. With a happy cry, she sank herself onto his dick, sliding down it, her labia snug and silky around its girth. She began humping him, letting out squawks and squeals that seemed completely uncharacteristic for such a soft-spoken person. Hikari got between Daisuke’s legs and leaned against her back, feeling her warm skin brushing against hers.

She faced the laptop. Takeru was still slowly wanking himself, his eyes fixed on the screen, his mouth hanging open. As Hikari settled herself in his field of view, he ran his tongue over his lower lip.

“Enjoying yourself?” she asked him.

“It’s amazing. I can’t believe you and Momoe were…”

Hikari held up her hand, still soaked in Momoe’s juices, and lowered it to her snatch. Takeru’s eyes tracked it hungrily. Spreading herself, she dipped in to her quim, mingling that borrowed wetness with her own. Her nerves still tingled with the thrill Momoe had sprung on her, and they thrummed back into life at her touch.

“Daisuke’s gonna fuck me in a moment,” she said, her eyes hooded, huffing at the flitting of her thumb over her clitoris.

“Yeah.” Takeru’s voice was hoarse. He sounded like he was parched: dry in his throat, dry in his mouth, all the fluids in him save for one kind boiled away by the heat of his fervor. He masturbated harder, and she saw him squeeze his cock ‘til it turned purple at the tip.

“I want you to imagine you’re right here when he does it. Right next to us, watching him put it in. So close...ohh, so close!”

“I-ah!” A look of surprise contorted his face, and his prick jerked in his hand, shooting a sticky white streak across his stomach and chest. A volley of them followed, leaving him panting and besmirched with an incredible volume of his own spunk.

“Takeruuuuuu,” Hikari whined. She whipped her fingers out of herself, doubling over, thrown into turmoil and then paradise by her climax. Something surged inside her, she felt a wave of mind-blanking release, and after a few delirious seconds she looked down and realised she’d squirted. Not much, and not far - the grey stains on the sheets attested to that - but still, it had felt exquisite. She looked blearily at her fingers, then up at Takeru. Slowly, she sucked them clean.

Behind her, Momoe was putting her lungs to superb use. Hikari turned to watch her ride Daisuke’s dick, contorting her body this way and that. She was screaming so loudly and so continuously that Hikari couldn’t tell whether she was still just enthralled in the joy of sex, or whether she’d passed over the edge, blasted by the laser-focussed pleasure that lay beyond. Regardless, she kept on rising and falling, tits bouncing, thighs flexing. Daisuke had his hands on her arse, his fingers dug deep into her buttocks, and each time she reached her apex he slammed her back down, grunting like a beast. His eyes were shut, his lips set in a firm line, and his nostrils flared. He was fighting the inevitable.

He lost. A high-pitched keening escaped him, and he thrust up into the air, almost bucking Momoe off. She fell forward, planting her hands on his brawny chest, her sweaty hair falling into her eyes. A fringe of creamy cum leaked from her pussy and dribbled down the protruding length of his cock. With a satisfied sigh, he reached up and wrapped his arms around her, squashing her against himself.

Hikari let them have their moment of conjugal bliss. Presently, Momoe said: “Is it me, or are you getting hard again?”

“It’s not you.”

“Mmm. Hikari’s turn, then.” She wriggled off him, and went to clean him off with a repeat performance of her astounding deepthroat act. He shuddered as her lips and tongue scraped over his still-sensitive dick. Pulling back, she sucked every last dreg of their shared fluids from it, leaving him sparkling clean again. A light slap on his thigh roused him, and he got to his knees, groaning and stretching.

“All ready for you,” she said, with a nod to Hikari.

“How d’you want it?” Daisuke asked her.

Hikari sank onto all fours. “I was thinking like this,” she told him. “With me facing the camera, so Takeru and I can watch each other.” She reached back and squeezed her bum, kneading one cheek, pulling it to the side so that Daisuke got an enticing glimpse of her nethers.

“Damn,” Daisuke said. “You look so hot like that.”

“She does,” Takeru agreed. He was erect again, and held his cockhead gingerly between his fingers, twirling his thumb around its ridge.

Hikari felt Daisuke’s hands on her waist, and his presence behind her. His dick butted up against her, nestling in between her thighs.

“Are you sure about this?” she asked Takeru. “I can stop any time you want.”

“Hey, Daisuke,” Takeru said.

“Yeah bro?”

“Give her what she wants.”

Daisuke flipped him a salute, and shifted into place, lodging the end of his prick against her opening. She bit her lip, anticipating its size, envisioning it stretching her to her fullest and filling her to the brim. And with a brute, brusque shove, Daisuke replace her imagination with reality.

Hikari’s shrieks echoed off the walls. She scrabbled at the blanket, balling it up in her fists, while Daisuke finished rooting himself inside her.

“Are you alright!?” Takeru said.

“F-fine! He’s just so biiiiiiiiiig!” She finished with a wail, as Daisuke pulled out and crammed himself back in, launching straight into a beautiful, if brutish rhythm. It was a raw, ravenous fucking: a thing of instinct and primal pleasure, straight from hindbrain to hindquarters. It was, in short, exactly what Hikari craved, and exactly what she needed. She rocked forward with every impact, her breasts pulled into short cones by gravity, swaying under her. Each of Daisuke’s poundings reverberated through her body, and her arms creaked, aching under the force.

Her cunt was burning in the most wonderful way; her taut walls sizzled, heated by friction and arousal. Weirder, wilder fantasies arose from that, and she imagined her lube boiling, turning effervescent, tingling against each and every membrane within her. Impossible, but she wanted it.

“Faster, faster!” she cried to Daisuke. He grabbed her arms and hauled her upright, increasing his efforts ‘til she thought his hips must be a blur. Her words dissolved into breathless groans. Now sweet shockwaves pulsed through her clit, a heavenly buzz that blurred her senses. She lost herself for a while, and when she came to, there was another pair of hands playing with her nipples. Momoe was clinging to Daisuke’s back, reaching round the both of them to indulge Hikari’s teats, skimming her fingertips over her puffy areolae, flicking those pink little buds into straining erection.

Hikari heard a whisper. “Huh? Oh, good idea,” Daisuke answered.

Momoe disengaged, and went to lie down next to them, splayed out, her cleft still sticky with Daisuke’s cum. Daisuke kept on fucking Hikari for a few more seconds, then with a growl and a supreme effort of will he wrenched himself away from her. She whined, her pussy aching at the sudden emptiness, but Momoe soothed her.

“Come and lie on me,” she said. “I - mmm - I want to feel Daisuke fucking you.” Her hand strayed to her mound, and she rubbed herself furiously while Hikari sprawled over her, arranging herself so that they faced each other perfectly. Momoe threw up her legs, which Daisuke took hold of and used to lever himself into place, and grabbed Hikari’s arse, pulling her down until their lower lips made squishy, liquid contact.

“Holy shit,” was Takeru’s whispered, awestruck comment.

Daisuke pushed his cock between the girls, gliding forth on a silken, slippery groove that seemed tailor-made for him. Hikari and Momoe cooed and wriggled, each trying to grind harder on that lovely length of solid flesh. It bumped against their clits with every movement Daisuke made, driving almost unbearable spikes of ecstasy through them: a double torture for Hikari, as she still hungered for him to burrow back inside her. Now she knew that once he was in, she’d miss that pressure on her jewel.

For now, she could luxuriate in it, let it wash over her, transmuting into bodily heat, a flush in her chest and cheeks. She kissed Momoe just because she was there, and because her lips were soft and tasted good. Chiefly, though, she wanted her to know how grateful she was for sharing Daisuke, for her charity in a time of need. And Momoe, whether she got that message or not, lustily returned the kiss. With their tongues entwined, and their hands clasped together, they merged their passions, pushing each other towards ever greater and higher glories.

At some point, Daisuke switched from not-very-dry humping to a superlatively wet fucking. By accident or design, his dick angled upwards and slid back into Hikari’s cunt, piercing her to the hilt. She howled, and the racket spurred him into vigorous action, shuttling his cock along her tunnel, her juices leaking out in soaking spurts, all while his hips smacked heartily against her arse. Momoe was getting her share too: the vibration and motion of such a powerful coupling seeping through to her sensitive spots. Every so often, Hikari’s clitoris flicked against hers, and she’d mewl and hug her as though she was the only thing keeping her grounded.

Hikari was far from grounded. She floated, buoyed up on the twin thermals of the twin thermals of sexual delirium and the exhilaration of exhaustion. It was no easy task holding herself steady against Daisuke’s onslaught, and the muscles in her arms and legs protested even as the pain was blanked by ever-flowing doses of endorphins. Her skin felt tight, constricting, tingling, as though she was pulling in on herself, condensed down and enclosed into a churning, supercavitated bubble of pure euphoria. A bubble that popped.

Screaming, struggling, striving towards orgasm, Hikari fell into the embraces of her friends, shaking and sobbing. Her pussy squeezed Daisuke’s prick, each contraction forcing fresh, throbbing waves ricocheting ‘round her body, resonating into a veil through which sound was muffled and vision came as a blur of colours. Slowly, the veil lifted, leaving Hikari washed out, shuddering with the aftershocks as Daisuke finished inside her (and how nice and thick and copious his cum felt) and Momoe stroked her hair.

“So!” Momoe said brightly, once silence had descended. “My turn again?”

***

The thickness of a screen and far too many miles away, Takeru endured his own tumultuous climax. He pressed himself back in his chair, moaning as the pleasure came in peristaltic pulses, propelled up his body with each load of jizz his cock pumped out. It fountained over his fingers, and he stared intensely at the screen, wishing he was blowing his load in Hikari, wishing with all his heart that he was where Daisuke was right now.

He’d never had such an emotional orgasm. The jealousy he’d felt when he’d first seen Daisuke had thrust into Hikari had nearly made him yell out for them to stop. But he’d endured, envy coming to the forefront as he watched both Momoe and Hikari treat Daisuke like a prince. Excitement, then: the girls coming together in a way he’d never seen outside of porn, a powerfully erotic display that had, if he was honest with himself, been the main thing to force him to his peak. He couldn’t possibly have kept from coming after he’d seen it. Even greener envy that he couldn’t see it in person. And a little shame that he wasn’t the one to finally satisfy his lover.

No matter what he felt, Takeru kept watching, even as the evening drew on and Daisuke rose manfully to every challenge Hikari and Momoe set for him. He came until his balls were sore and his dick refused to stay hard. He said goodbye, watching Hikari put her clothes back on, though Daisuke and Momoe begged for her to stay the night. And at last, he stared at a screen that said ‘Connection Closed’. Satisfied, perhaps, though a little lonely, even though he knew he was never alone.

***

“So, what did you think?”

“It was different. Fun, in some ways.”

“And in others?”

“Difficult. I...kinda wanted to punch Daisuke, when he first...you know.”

“Because you love me?”

“Because I love you.”

“Well,” Hikari said, a wicked smile on her face. “When you get some time off, let’s talk to Daisuke and Momoe again. See if they’ll let another person in their bed.”

Takeru smiled back. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to The Naughty World (http://thenaughtyworld.tumblr.com/) for commissioning this one. You can find more of my stuff at geistygeist.tumblr.com!


End file.
